broadchurchfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1.2
Episode 1.2 was the second episode in Series 1 of Broadchurch. The investigation gets moving the day after Danny Latimer's death as the police start looking for clues as to who the murderer is. Plot In Danny's family's home, a roll of money is found under Danny's bed, and cocaine is found in his sister's room. The cocaine is revealed to have been meant for a client of Becca Fisher who left before receiving it; the cocaine came from Chloe's boyfriend, Dean Thomas. It is also revealed that Jack Marshall saw Danny arguing with a postman a few weeks before his death, although the postman's alibi—that he was drinking with friends on the night of Danny's death—checks out. Beth Latimer confides in Reverend Paul Coates that she's pregnant but hasn't told her family yet. Interviewed on TV, Paul says the Church supports the Latimer family as they go through this tough time. Steve Connelly, a telephone engineer and supposed psychic, informs the police that Danny has contacted him to say that his death was connected to water and that Danny had been put on a boat before he died. DI Hardy reacts angrily to Steve's message, saying it is "horse shit" and that there are always egotistical people who pop up during a case such as this, trying to be part of it. However, his expression change slightly after Steve mentions the pendant, a relic from a previous case Alec worked on. Later, as the police go to retrieve the keys for the hut on the hill from Susan Wright, it is shown she has Danny's skateboard, a vital piece of evidence the police are missing. Examining a rental properly at the top of the cliff, blood stains are found on a wall, along with Danny's fingerprints. The house is theorised to be the scene of the crime. Another set of prints are also found in the hut; they belong to Mark Latimer. While being questioned by Hardy, Mark changes his story about where he was the night Danny died. Initially saying he was out on an emergency job, he changes his story to say he went out with a friend—a friend whose name he can't recall. Cast Cast in order of apparance: *Jodie Whittaker as Beth Latimer *Olivia Colman as DS Ellie Miller *Matthew Gravelle as Joe Miller *Adam Wilson as Tom Miller *Carolyn Pickles as Maggie Radcliffe *Simone McAullay as Becca Fisher *Jonathan Bailey as Olly Stevens *Vicky McClure as Karen White *David Tennant as DI Alec Hardy *Pauline Quirke as Susan Wright *Steve Bennett as PC Bob Daniels *Will Mellor as Steve Connelly *David Bradley as Jack Marshall *Jack Ashton as Kevin Green *Oskar McNamara as Danny Latimer *Andrew Buchan as Mark Latimer *Susan Brown as Liz Roper *Charlotte Beaumont as Chloe Latimer *Marcus Garvey as Pete Lawson *Peter De Jersey as SOCO Brian Young *Roger Heathcott as Old Man *Arthur Darvill as Rev Paul Coates *Jacob Anderson as Dean Thomas *Bill Fellows as Laurie *Simon Ludders as Trevor Smith *Sanchia McCormack as Nicky Smith *Benji Yapp as Fred Miller *Bailey as Vince (Uncredited) Notes *Daniel Latimer appears only in flashbacks. Deleted Scenes *Mark Latimer shows up at the police station and is angry with Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy , for releasing information about the murder without consulting the family first. Category:Episode Category:Series 1